Alive
by heathethanoshkosh
Summary: Kat and Patrick go on a little road trip.
1. Default Chapter

Kat climbed out of Patrick's car and watched as he filled the tank with gas. The clothes she was wearing was odd for her to say the least. A button down spaghetti strap top half undone and a skimpy pair of denim shorts. Her hair was down and wind blown. Patrick was in his usual jeans but he was wearing a wife beater today. It had been hot today. Insanely hot. All of a sudden a heat wave hit and she was boiling. She had to admit though; he had looked pretty sexy when covered with a slight sheen of sweat covering his lean muscled body like he had been.  
  
"Could you finish for me Kat?" he asked. "Stop it at twenty."  
  
"Ok." She replied.  
  
"You want something in there?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah. The biggest bottle of water you can find and two almond joys." She replied. He nodded and headed into the gas station. She walked over to the gas pump and leaned against the old truck as she waited on it to fill. When it reached twenty, she put back the pump, closed the gas tank and jumped up onto the front of the car leaning back against the dashboard, waiting for him to return. They had decided to be crazy since it was summer vacation. A road trip had seemed like a good idea, it still was a good idea. They had been on the road for what must have been a week and so far everything was amazing. They would put on the radio and roll down the window and blast music singing along wildly. They had stopped of at every clean body of water they came across and jumped in for a quick swim. They had spent most of their nights cuddling, kissing, and watching the stars. Kat felt so free to be herself and just mess around because she knew that he didn't expect anything from her. He wasn't expecting sex or gropage although he had admitted that it was a definite added plus. They had stopped off at so many clubs to dance the night away… literally, and they had checked into so many motels leaving when they got bored. Sometimes they would stop off at random fields to play soccer one on one with each other. She had lost track of how many rolls of film they had used. She honestly didn't even know where they were. Last time they had checked they had been in Iowa. The feel of soft lips pressed against her stomach yanked her from her reverie. Her eyes flew open with a gasp as a grinning Patrick blew a fart bubble on her belly. "You are such a dork." She said, unable to think up anything bad to say to him…. At least not with him grinning like that. He laughed and slammed her treats onto the hood of the car next to her.  
  
"There's my gold." He said and climbed into the car. She stuck her tongue out at his retreating back and hopped of the car, climbing in after him.  
  
"Did you find out where we are?"  
  
"Yes, my dear Katarina I took the liberty of doing so." He replied starting up the car.  
  
"And?"  
  
"North Carolina."  
  
"Are you serious?" she asked opening her candy wrapper and he pulled out of the gas station. She had long since gotten accustomed to his driving although he had yet to adapt to hers.  
  
"I swear on my joystick."  
  
"Wow."  
  
"I know. I hadn't realized how far we had gotten either."  
  
"No not that; the fact that you had enough conviction to swear on your joystick. Wow." He glared at her and she stared at him innocently eating her Almond Joy.  
  
"Wench." He said returning his attention to the road.  
  
"Pig."  
  
"Impudent hussy."  
  
"Well that's the first complaint I've heard about it so far." She remarked casually. His sharp glance amused her. Then his stricken expression eased into a smile we can play that as well he thought to himself.  
  
"Who said it was a complaint?" he replied. "We have always enjoyed your wanton impulses."  
  
"We?" she asked.  
  
"We." He replied winking at her. She stared at him speechlessly, unable to think up anything to say to him.  
  
"You suck you know that." She said finally.  
  
"Get over it." He replied and she rolled her eyes and continued to eat her almond joy. He turned on the radio and sat back speeding down the open highway. 


	2. Lift me up.

Everyday is a new day  
  
I'm thankful for every breath I take  
  
I won't take it for granted  
  
So I learn from my mistakes  
  
It's beyond my control, sometimes it's best to let go  
  
Whatever happens in this lifetime  
  
So I trust in love  
  
You have given me peace of mind  
  
I feel so alive for the very first time  
  
I can't deny you  
  
I feel so alive  
  
I feel so alive for the very first time  
  
And I think I can fly  
  
He glanced at her. She was nodding along with the song and chewing. "Guess what else I heard?" he said.  
  
"Thrill me." She said flatly. He glanced at her and grinned.  
  
"There's a lagoon a couple miles down." He said. Her head turned sharply and she stared at him. A smile burst onto her face. He glanced at her and smiled. "You wanna?" She bounced up and down grinning madly.  
  
"Hell yeah!" she cried. She stripped off her shirt to reveal a deep burgundy halter back bikini top. Her arms stretched up above her head and she screamed out in delirious joy. He laughed and sped up.  
  
Soon they reached the lagoon. Kat scrambled out the car and stripped off her shorts, to show a matching skimpy hipster bikini bottom that tied at her hips. She threw the shorts into the open window of the car and ran down to the lagoon diving in. Patrick pulled off his shirt and jeans, and followed her in his black knee length swimming shorts. By the time he had reached the waters edge Kat had morphed into a fish. She was swimming around diving under twirling around under water and then submerging. "Come on the waters great." She cried. Patrick dove in and resurfaced.  
  
"Oh dear. This feels amazing." He said. The weather today had been a real bitch. He didn't have a problem with sun, or sweat but today had pushed it. The cool waters were definitely welcoming after today's gamma rays.  
  
" Oh sweet! Hey Pat." Kat called. "Watch this." He looked over at her. She splashed the water and tiny sparkles decorated the wave.  
  
"Wicked." He said swimming over to her. "I believe that was phosphorus." He said.  
  
"That is so cool." She said splashing again. Patrick splashed water her in her face and she gasped in shock.  
  
"You shit!!" she cried as he grinned and she splashed him back.  
  
"Oh. Now you're getting it." He said. She tried to back away, but it was in vain.  
  
"Aww. Come on Patrick sweetie? Honey. Darling? Can't we all just get along." She asked grinning.  
  
Sunshine upon my face  
  
A new song for me to sing  
  
Tell the world how I feel inside  
  
Even though it might cost me everything  
  
Now that I know this, so beyond, I can't hold this  
  
I can never turn my back away  
  
Now that I've seen you  
  
I can never look away  
  
I feel so alive for the very first time  
  
I can't deny you  
  
I feel so alive  
  
I feel so alive for the very first time  
  
And I think I can fly  
  
"Hmm, let me think about that…" he said pulling a deadpan still advancing.  
  
"Don't hurt yourself." She said between giggles, and he tackled her into the water she screamed as she hit the water. He pulled her up out of the lake tickling her mercilessly as she writhed and thrashed around, screaming and laughing flinging her hair onto her face; the damp locks clinging to her wet skin. She tried beating him with her fists but his large hand grabbed hold of bother her wrist and pinned them behind her back. She squirmed as they laughed, she could barely breathe, she couldn't handle it, she was laughing so hard and she couldn't stop him.  
  
"I give, I give! Please! I give!" she cried struggling to breathe. He stopped and she sighed, glaring at him. "You sizuk." She said. He burst out laughed at that.  
  
"Sizuk? That's a new one." He commented. She smiled and looked down. He released her hands and they dropped to her sides. He brushed her hair away from her face gently. "You are so beautiful." He whispered thickly. She stared at him, her heart pounding as he leaned down and kissed her. His hands held onto her bare waist, her's slid up his arms onto his shoulders holding onto his neck. His mouth moved gently over hers and his tongue moved languidly across hers. Butterflies swarmed in her stomach as his hands moved to her face, into her hair, down her back caressing her wet skin. Knowing that she was wearing practically nothing made her head spin out of control.  
  
Now that I know you (I could never turn my back away)  
  
Now that I see you (I could never look away)  
  
Now that I know you (I could never turn my back away)  
  
Now that I see you (I believe no matter what they say)  
  
I feel so alive for the very first time  
  
I can't deny you  
  
I feel so alive  
  
I feel so alive for the very first time  
  
And I think I can fly  
  
Alive. He made her feel alive, he made her feel everything. The adrenaline of the air, the peace of water, the momentum of blood in her veins, gushing through arteries. She fanned the flames of the emotions under his skin. His stomach clenched in knots as her hands slid down his chest, then over his shoulders gripping his back. One hand slid into his hair and his arms wrapped tightly about her waist, pressing her full against him. Slowly they sank, below the surface, forgetting about treading water, neither pulling away neither having enough will to do so. They made their way to the surface after some time. As their heads came above the water Kat pulled away gently, reluctantly, gasping in air. He buried his face in her shoulder breathing; pressing butterfly kisses against her skin. She looked up at him staring into his eyes, brushing his hair from his face. He leaned in and kissed her again as her arms slid about his neck one hand tangling into his hair as she gave into his soft mouth. His hands stroked her skin his arms tight around her, holding her close. It was impossible how much he felt for her. He couldn't stop kissing her, touching her. He knew it, he could feel it in the air he wanted her forever. He wanted to hold her in his arms and kiss her lips and soak up her essence until he died. Kat felt so comfortable in his arms. His hands on her exposed flesh didn't faze her. She felt safe and appreciated; it was so hard to feel embarrassed with him. Slowly they pulled away gazing into each other's eyes.  
  
"Are you cold?" he asked suddenly.  
  
"No." she replied. It would shock you how warm I am. She thought brazenly to herself. She wasn't that comfortable yet. He reached behind him and held her hand, gazing at it.  
  
"Your hands are all pruney." He said grinning. She smiled and stared at her fingers. He was right. There were pruney. She grabbed his hands and stared at them.  
  
"So are yours." She replied. He laughed.  
  
"Come on let's go." He said and he led her out of the lake and to the car. He grabbed a towel and threw it at her. She caught it and started to dry herself. When they were done drying off, they jumped into the car and drove off.  
  
I feel so alive for the very first time  
  
I can't deny you  
  
I feel so alive  
  
I feel so alive for the very first time  
  
And I think I can fly 


	3. Remembering

Minutes blurred into hours and they were on the highway. The sun was beginning to set. Patrick glanced over at Kat and smiled. She was curled up in her seat, sleeping, head to the side, snoring softly, the wind blowing against her face. He looked back at the road thinking over the past few weeks. She had made him do some crazy shit. Things that he never would have done by himself, things that no one could have influenced him to do. For example, they had run out of money two days into their trip so Kat had begged Patrick to go to a strip club and do a number, just for the money. Therefore, he had done it. He knew that he was never, ever, ever, ever, ever going to live that up, but he didn't care. He loved her and she loved him that was all that that mattered as cheezy as it sounded. She had promised a really good groping session in return and she had definitely kept her promise so he considered her debt to be paid in full. He still couldn't believe he had done that, his ears still turned red whenever he thought about him shaking his ass in front of a club full of women in a thong.. and then the grand finale. The thing that had made him so embarrassed that he had wanted to cry. He almost had cried but his embarrassment had turned into anger. Mrs. Perky had been there. She had seen the whole thing. He could still remember the acute mortification. 


	4. Three weeks ago..

Three weeks ago..  
  
"Patrick please only once I'll do it next time!" Kat pleaded. Patrick stared at her as he leaned against his truck with his arms folded across his torso. His expression was very obvious. "We have practically no money and this isn't just for me it's for you too!" He shook his head and looked away, staring at the sign that advertised five hundred bucks for five minutes and two hundred for every two minutes after that. He couldn't believe she was asking him to do this. "Patrick we need the money!" 'No." "What you don't think that you can do it?" she asked grinning. He stared at her intrigued momentarily but then he saw the gears turning in her head and he shook his head, knowing her too well to fall for that one. "Kat I'm not going to do this, it's as simple as that!" he said finally looking away. Kat sighed heavily and rolled her eyes. She hated it when he saw right through her. "Why not! It's the perfect way to make some quick cash!" she argued stubbornly. "So is waitressing!" he exclaimed looked back at her incredulously. "So some greasy, putrid, overweight, horn dog can pinch my ass and hit on me? I think not!" "Right, but some horny, sex deprived, middle-aged, brawd can smack my ass and stick dollar bills in my crotch!?" he cried incredulously. Kat sighed and tilted her head to one side. He did have a point. And a very good one at that but they didn't have a choice. "This is your fault ya know!" she said "If you hadn't bought that dress-" she started "Bullshit if you had taken my advice and took the extra two hundred we wouldn't be in this mess. Do not blame this on me woman!" "Ok fine it's my fault but Patrick you don't even have to remove your underwear! If I did it I would!" "A thong hardly qualifies as underwear Katerina." He pointed out testily. He had called her Katerina. She was on thin ice. He only used her whole name when his patience was growing thin. "Ok that's true but.but..but" she wracked her brain trying to think up another reason for him to do this. "But what! You don't have a case! If you want the money that badly I see no reason why you can't do it your god damned self!" he said his eyes flashing. "Stop being so selfish!" she cried "I'm being selfish!?!?" he cried incredulously "Oh that's rich! There are a million different ways to make quick cash and not one of them is nearly as degrading as what you are asking me to do right now. I refuse to do this." He said and then he turned and walked over to his side of the car. Kat ran after him and grabbed his arms, turning him around. She looked at him desperately her grip firm and he stared her impatiently. "Ok your right! I'm sorry I said that, but please would you do it?" She begged. He stared at her, his anger and resistance melting slowly. He glanced away nervously shifting his weight to his right foot. "Please?" she continued. He looked back at her and sighed. He hated when she looked at him like that ; all honesty and desperation, and hope. He grimaced and looked away again and scratched his head, fighting her. "Come on Patrick please, do this for me?" she said her voice dropping considerably. He stared at her and shook his head in surrender. "I'll hate you for the rest of my life." He said bitterly. A gentle smile graced her face. "Thank you." She said appreciation and gratitude shining in her eyes. He rolled his eyes and sighed. Where had his backbone gone?. Her arms slid around his waist and she hugged him tightly, laying her head on his chest.  
  
'Could you at least stay out here?" he pleaded stroking her hair gently. "What, and miss your big debut?" she asked pulling away from him. He glared at her "Of course." She said grinning. "I'm serious Kat if you go in there-" he started "I know, I wont'. It's bad enough that I 'm making you do this in the first place." She handed him a small plastic bag and smiled sweetly. He looked inside and then glanced up at her sharply, his cheeks red. "What the hell is this, an eye patch!?!" he shrieked pulling out a blue sequined thong, staring at her in horror. "Well what did you expect? Boxer briefs?" she asked. He whined and then headed for the club. "I'll make it up to you." She promised. 'How?" he asked incredulously over his shoulder. "Gropage." She replied grinning. He smiled and walked into the club and she leaned against the car. 


	5. One hour later

One hour later.  
  
Patrick stood in the manager's office after changing back into his clothes, collecting his fee. Half an hour of gyrating, swinging about a pole, and women sticking money in his g-string thong had bled him of all his dignity. He observed the cramped, messy, smoky space, the cheap ceiling lamp and fan and the smell of tobacco. The manager was chubby, smelled like crap and looked like a reject from the Italian Mafia with his cheap, vintage, striped suit and huge yellow sunglasses. Patrick could still feel people staring at his ass making him more than a little uncomfortable and he found himself glancing behind him to see if he could find the culprit. He knew that it was ridiculous, the door was closed, no one was staring at his butt, but he couldn't help himself. He just wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. He wanted to take a bath and wash off all those weird lusty stares and glances. This place wigged him out. He was half expecting some guy to try and rape him. "Three thousand. I added an extra hundred for the one extra minute." He said handing the money to Patrick, who was eyeing him suspiciously. "I dunno how you kept them entertained for so long but nice work." The guy said. "Yoga." Patrick replied, scrutinizing how that man looked him up and down. 'Keep your distance porky'. He found himself thinking. The air in the room started getting thicker and Patrick found it hard to breathe, his heart pounding. He was nervous and he had good reason. "I bet it was." The guy said nodding at him with a smile. Patrick's eyes widened, and he fought to keep his face calm. That guy was freaking him out now. Oh he was paranoid all right and what's-his-name, Porky over there standing next to him practically had a rainbow stamped on his forehead, not to mention the fact that he didn't seem afraid to use it. The manager's (Tony was it?) staff wasn't exactly helping things. He glanced at the strange, bouncer looking guy in the corner who had done nothing but stare at him since he had walked in the room, almost doing a double take when he noticed that he was giving him a blatantly sexual once over. Patrick raised his eyebrow staring at him rudely, letting him know exactly where he stood, before looking back at the manager. Patrick started to turn to walk away but thought better of it for fear of them trying to jump him from behind and backed out of the room instead, eyeing them both wearily and reaching behind him for the door handle, fiddling with it for a few minutes nervously before finally opening it and backing out of the room. He shut the door and let out a breath he had been holding for a while. Glancing around, he made his way over to the door. 'Please no one notice me.' He hoped and prayed. 'I hope no one I know is here. I would die if that happened, just lay down and die right here.' "Hey kangaroo boy." He heard a familiar voice call. His heart stopped beating all together.' Don't turn around, don't turn around. Please don't be who I think you are. Be someone else, be talking to someone else!' "Verona." 'Oh God just kill me now, please! Where are those bloody thunderbolts when I need them' He turned around his whole face burning. It was as he feared. Mrs.Perky walked up to him grinning. Patrick thought that he would pass out. "Knew that I could always count on you for a good time Verona." She said, slapping on his butt, grabbing firmly. Patrick fought down a scream as his eyes widened. He thought about killing himself and she winked and walked away. He wanted to cry as he turned and walked out of the club. Glancing behind him he saw her starting to follow him. "Shit." He mumbled as he turned and fought through a crowd of spectators. He felt some hands on his butt and was a bit concerned considering that the group of people consisted mainly of men, but kept on going glancing behind him again to see her calling him by name. He reached the door and ran like never before to his truck. Kat sat up from her seat on the hood of the car and looked up to see her boyfriend hauling some serious ass. "GET IN THE????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????? ???????????????????????????????????????????????????????considered her debt to be paid in full. He still couldn't believe he had done that, his ears still turned red whenever he though?????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????? ???????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????? ???????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????? ???????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????? ???????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????? ??????????????????0???????????? ??????? ???? ????? ??? ???? ???? ?? ??? ???????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????? ???????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????? ???????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????? ????????????????????????????? ????èè?????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????? ????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????? ????èè?????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????? ???????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????? ?????????????????????????????????????????????????????? ????èè?????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????? ????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????? ????èè?????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????? ????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????? ????èè?? 


	6. Embarrassing situations

"Was that Mrs.Perky?" Kat asked as they stopped at a red light. Patrick glared at her and shook his head. "Yes!" he said sounding none too impressed. Kat burst out laughing. She knew that it was horrible of her but she couldn't help it. "Mrs. Perky saw you strip?!" she exclaimed in the midst of hysterics. He glared at her and then looked back at the road. " Christ you were up there in a thong! Oh my god I would have died!" she continued. "Extremely amusing." He said dryly glaring at her again, longer this time. She caught his glare and she laughed even harder. "What?! You have to admit it is pretty damn funny." She protested in her defense, trying to control herself, calming down a bit. "I will admit nothing of the sort." He argued, glaring at her, and she burst out laughing at his wounded look. "Jeez." He grumbled, not in the least amused. He rubbed his forehead and then raised his hips fishing something out of his back pocket. "Here." He said handing her the wad of cash. "What's this?" she asked. "The price of my dignity." He replied bitterly trying to force the humiliating memories out of his head. Kat grinned at him and then focused her attention on the cash. "How much?" she asked. "Three thousand." He replied flatly. "THREE THOUSAND DOLLARS!!" she screamed. The light turned green and Patrick continued to drive. "Yeah." He said glancing at her. "Holy shit! Oh my God, Patrick do you have any idea how much money that is?" she asked excitedly. "Not nearly enough that's for damn sure." He grumbled remembering the club and the characters that tried to proposition him. Kat finally took pity on his discomfort. She smiled lovingly at his grimace and leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. "I'm sorry I laughed." She said. "No your not." He snapped back nearly biting her nose. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed the corner of his mouth. "Yes I am. It was wrong of me. Wrong and rude." "And completely insensitive! You are the one who is supposed to be bitching at me for how sensitive I'm not! Who is the guy in this relationship!" he added glancing at her angrily. "But honey you aren't insensitive. You are very in touch with your feelings. Plus your not gay." "Oh yeah? Well tell that let bit to Sir. Rapes-a-lot and his rainbow bright tribe and I'll feel a lot better." He snapped, finally cracking his frustration and embarrassment at fever pitch as he glared at her forgetting where he was and ignoring the road. "I can't believe you made me do that! That was bad enough, and then Mrs. Perky was there do you have any idea, any idea what so ever how incredibly embarrassing that was? I wanted to die Kat, I wanted to die. And then you're here laughing your ass off as if my mortification is the most fucking hilarious thing in the whole god damned world! And it's not funny Kat! It's not funny at all." He glanced at the road hearing a horn blow and glanced up in time to serve and avoid a huge Mac truck barreling towards them. "SHIT!!" he screamed trying to regain control of the car. Kat was thrown off of him and hit the door with a thud. She stared at him for a moment, waiting to see if he was done yelling. She had never seen him this pissed at her. And he had never cursed like that at her. Patrick glanced behind him at the truck even more on end now. "Everything's funny right? So god damned funny when it's someone else but it happens to you and everyone has to shut up and sympathize. That is the meanest most inconsiderate thing you have ever done to me. I can't believe you had the frickin nerve to laugh. There is nothing remotely funny about it. That's the last time I put my ass on the line for you. I swear to God Kat, sometimes you are such a bitch you know that?" You're right." She whispered feeling absolutely horrid for doing that to him. "What?!" he snappped glaring at her but keeping his attention on the road this time. She wrapped her arms around his neck again and rested her chin on his shoulder. He seethed but didn't shake her off. He was done yelling at her, and having vented some of his frustration he wasn't nearly at ticked off. "I said you're right. I'm sorry." She said, kissing his temple and laying her head on his shoulder scooting closer to him. He glanced at her and sighed. 'And then you have to look so cute and you make it impossible to hate you.' He thought to himself. He wasn't mad anymore. She had that effect on him. She new how he felt and she looked sorry enough. Finally he smiled kissed the crown of her head gently and wrapped an arm around her body. She grinned and glanced up at him. He looked at her and smiled back kissing her tenderly before returning his attention to the road. She laid her head on his shoulder again and sighed. 


End file.
